Entrevistando a las Tortugas Ninjas 2012
by MiwaHamato
Summary: Entren y vean la entrevista de las Tortugas Ninja 2012 y son bienvenidos en hacer tambien las preguntas
1. Entrevistando a Leonardo

**Hola a Todos ¿Como están?**

**Espero que estén bien**

**No se porque pero se me ocurrió hace una entrevista de las TMNT 2012 jiji**

**Va a ver corto de escenas de la serie.**

**Espero que les guste**

**En esta entrevista me presentare por mi verdadero nombre: Talia**

* * *

5

4

3

2

1

-¡HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO!-grito emocionada entrando al escenario-Yo soy Talia y bienvenidos a la entrevista de los personajes de ¡LAS TORTUGAS NINJAS!-escucho aplausos de parte de todo el publico-muy bien, no voy a entrevistar a todos al mismo tiempo…. Eso será después-dice divertida-pero primero saludemos a nuestro primer invitado que es nuestro líder favorito ¡LEONARDO!

Leonardo entra emocionado al escenario saludando a todos y se dirige a su asiento.

-Hola Leonardo, gracias por venir-saludo mientras me siento en el otro asiente a lado de el.

-Hola Talia y gracias por invitarme-saluda Leo contento.

-Muy bien Leona….

-Llámame Leo-dice Leo interrumpiendo

-Muy bien, Leo jiji-digo divertida- bueno Leo ¿Qué se siente ser el Líder?

-Bueno, en primer lugar es un gran Honor ya que el Maestro Splinter se dio cuenta de todas mis cualidades y por eso me escogió para ser el líder-dice Leo orgulloso- Aunque debo admitirlo es mucho trabajo, debo de vigilar y asegurarme que mis hermanos sigan con el plan, mis ordenes o las del Maestro Splinter y que nadie nos descubran. Tengo problemas en hacer que mis hermanos guarden silencio en especial Mikey ya que no e olvidado lo que hizo en nuestra primera misión-dice cruzando los brazos un poco serios.

* * *

_(Rise of the Turtles part 2)_

_Los chicos con cuidado caminaban por el pasillo hasta que ven a Los Kraangs en sus cuerpos robóticos._

_-Vaya… Robots extraterrestres-dice Donnie sorprendido._

-Robots extraterrestres eh…mmm ¿Dónde había eso?-dice Mikey fingiendo estar confundido- ¡AH SI! ¡LLEVO HORAS DICIENDOSELOS!-grita fu

rioso.

_Los Kraangs lo escucharon logrando que los descubrieran y comenzaran a disparar._

* * *

-Desde entonces nos aseguramos que Mikey no grite en cualquier misión antes de atacar-dice Leo serio.

-Si todos nos dimos cuenta…. Pero hay algo que no entiendo, dijistes que Splinter te eligió como líder porque vio tus habilidades. Pero ¿Qué no te Eligio porque se lo pediste?-pregunto confundida.

* * *

_(Rise of the Turtles part 2)_

_-Porque detectases el espíritu guerrero que hay en mí, que podrá forjarnos en los héroes que estamos destinados a ser-dice Leo orgulloso._

_-No_

_-No-dice Leo sorprendido- ¿Entonces porque lo hicistes?-pregunta confundido._

_-Porque-volteando a verlo-Lo pediste-dice Splinter tranquilo._

* * *

Lo miro enarcando la ceja.

-Bueno, bueno el me eligió porque se lo pedí-dice Leo nervioso-De hecho el hubiera elegido a cualquiera de nosotros excepto a Mikey ya que el jamás podría ser líder.

-Tienes razón-dije imaginádmelo- oye Leo ¿Qué te motivo ser líder?

-Por el Capita Ryan por supuesto, de Héroes Espaciales. El es un gran líder y yo algún día seré como el-dice emocionado.

-Te daría una opinión pero no e visto ningún capitulo-dije ganándome una mirada de decepción de Leo- ¿Qué opinas sobre tus hermanos?

-Buenos pues Mikey es mi hermano menor, es travieso e insoportable algunas veces y mas cuando se trata del Doctor Bromastein ya que siempre esta haciendo bromas o lanzándonos globos de agua, que por cierto aun no se donde los guarda-dice Leo confundido-pero eso si, el es mi hermano pequeño, lo quiero mucho y mis hermanos y yo somos muy sobre protectores con el.

-Pues claro, es el menor-dije tranquila.

-Envidio a Donnie por ser el mas alto cuando yo soy el mayor, pero no hay nada que hacer. El inventa muchas cosas que nos e útiles en las misiones-dice Leo mostrando su T-Phone-como este.

-Es increíble ¿Cómo es posible que el sea mas inteligente que todos ustedes ya que ninguno fue a la escuela?-pregunto confundida.

-Pregúntaselo a el, rara vez el y yo peleamos pero tenemos una relación de hermanos maravillosa y somos muy buenos amigos-dice Leo sonriendo-en cuanto a Raph…. Bueno mi relación con es buena y mala ya que el y yo siempre estamos discutiendo y mas cuando se trataba de las ordenes que daba, pero todo cambio una noche-dice apuntando la pantalla.

* * *

_(__New Girl In Town)_

_-¿Quién dice que soy el peor líder?-pregunta Leo molesto._

_-Si me hubiera hecho caso, víbora alga ya seria pan tostado-dice Raph furioso._

_-No quisiera de ese pan-dice Mikey asqueado._

_-¡Esto hubiera funcionado no hubieras perdido tiempo cuestionando mis ordenes!-dice Leo furioso._

_-¡No des malas ordenes y no las cuestionare!-dice Raph furioso._

_-Sabes que Raph si crees que puede hacerlo mejor, por qué no diriges tú-dice Leo furioso._

_-Es tu primera buena idea en todo el día-dice Raph furioso._

_Los dos se miran furiosos._

_-Ninguno de los dos, yo dirigiré-dice Mikey poniéndose en medio de los dos._

_Ambos lo miran furiosos y Mikey se asusta alejándose de ellos._

_-Bien Raph, el equipo es tuyo. Me voy de aquí-dice Leo yéndose._

* * *

-Le di la oportunidad de ser el líder como tanto quería pero se dio cuenta que no tiene la capacidad para hacerlo-dice Leo orgulloso.

-Pero ¿Ustedes dos no se llevan bien?-pregunto confundida.

-Claro que si, yo quiero mucho a mis hermanos que no tengo ningún favorito. Soy capaz de dar mi vida por ellos-dice Leo sonriendo.

-Me alegro Leo, ¿Qué opinas de tu amiga Abril?-pregunta interesada.

-Abril es una gran amiga, aunque ella trae loco a mi hermano Donnie ya que el la ama con locura. Pero yo la quiero como si fuera mi hermana-dice Leo.

-¿Pero que opinas que Donnie este enamorado de ella? ¿Por qué tu y tus hermanos se burlan de el?

-Lo que pasa es que Donnie hace muchas cosas raras para hacer que Abril se fije en el como por ejemplo su grafica, el hizo una con las probabilidades de una respuesta de Abril y ahí mira lo que puede hacer con tal de que estar junto a ella-dice Leo sonriendo divertido- Aunque eso si, mis hermanos y yo sabemos que no tiene ninguna probabilidad con ella ya que ella es humana y mi hermano es un mutante.

-Si pero uno nunca sabe, posiblemente si terminen juntos-dije enarcando la ceja.

-Quien sabe-dice Leo.

-Pero tu también estas enamorado de una humana-dije sonriendo picara.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No es cierto!-dice Leo nervioso.

-¿Qué hay de Karai?

Leo se sonroja demasiado al oír ese nombre y suelta un fuerte suspiro.

-Esta bien, tu ganas, si…. Estoy y sigo enamorado de Karai-dice Leo con tristeza y con la vista baja-Pero no puedo creer que ella sea la hija de mi peor enemigo, de todas las chicas del mundo me tuve que enamorar de ella. Pero al igual que Donnie yo no tengo ninguna minima oportunidad de ser su amigo porque cuando ella por fin se uniría a nosotros para detener al Kraang yo destruir su confianza-dice tristemente.

-Bueno, mejor pasemos a la siguiente pregunta-dije de prisa arrepintiéndome de tocar el tema de Karai- háblanos de Splinter ¿Cómo es tu relación con el?

-Es fantástica, el es mi padre. El nos compro en una tienda de mascota en el mismo día que el Kraang nos muto por accidente y el en vez de abandonarnos nos crío como si fuéramos sus hijos-dice Leo sonriendo- El es mi padre y debo decir que mis hermanos y yo tenemos la suerte de tenerlo a el.

-¿Te has imaginado a Tang Shen criándote junto con tus hermanos ya que ella es tu madre adoptiva?

-Vaya… jamás lo había pensado-dice Leo sorprendido-pero si hubiera sido lindo haberla tenido a ella como madre incluso a Miwa como nuestra hermana….pero Destructor las mato sin piedad-dice furioso.

-¿Odias a Destructor verdad?

-El es el Archienemigo de nuestra familia, antes el fue el mejor amigo de Splinter pero ambos se enamoraron de la misma mujer, Tang Shen, pero ella escogió a Splinter y eso causo que los celos de Destructor destruyera su amistad y esos los celos se convirtieron en odio que termino destruyendo la vida de Tang Shen y de mi hermana Miwa-dice Leo furioso-Ahora quiere destruir la nuestra y no lo vamos a permitir.

-¡Así se habla Leo!-dice sorprendida y vi el reloj-Vaya se nos esta acabando el tiempo, quieres dar un mensaje a todos.

-Si-dice Leo levantándose-¡Tranquilícense ciudadanos que las Tortugas de la Justicia están aquí para salvarlos!-dice en tono de héroe.

-Wow, quiero decir….wow-dice sorprendida ya que entendí lo que siente Raph al escucharlo-Bueno es todo por hoy, adiós

-Adios chicos-dice Leo sonriendo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**La próxima entrevista será para Raph**

**Si quieren hacer preguntas a Leo en un future Chapter entrevistare a Leo junto con sus hermanos XD**

**Si quieren también mandar preguntas son bienvenidas pero mientras se trate de la serie (Ellos no saben nada sobre que Karai es Miwa)**


	2. Entrevistando a Raphael

**Hola a todos**

**Me alegro que les este gustando este Fic de entrevistas ^^**

**Espero que les guste esta**

* * *

5

4

3

2

1

-¡HOLA A TODOS!-grito emocionada entrando al escenario-¿Cómo están? Como recuerdan soy Talia y estamos de vuelta con las entrevistas de ¡LAS TORTUGAS NINJAS!-todos aplauden-Muy bien saludemos a nuestro invitado de hoy, Damas y Caballero con ustedes la tortuga mas fuerte y rudo ¡RAPAHEL!

Raphael entra al escenario saludando de mano a todos sonriendo y se dirige a su asiento.

-Hola Raph-saludo sentándome en mi asiento.

-Hola Talia, gracias por invitarme-dice Raph tranquilo.

-De nada Raph-digo sonriendo- Entonces cuéntanos ¿Qué es lo que mas disfruta de ser un Ninja?

-Que puedo usar mis habilidad para golpear a cualquier villano sin piedad-contesta con una sonrisa maléfica.

-Tu familia, amigos y todo el mundo te a calificado como el miembro mas fuerte y peligroso del equipo ¿Qué se siente eso?-pregunto interesada.

-Pues no me importa porque es lo que soy, soy capaz de enfrentarme fácilmente a villanos grandes como Perrera y el Kraang Prime. Se utiliza muy bien mi temperamento ya que me hace más fuerte y rápido que mis hermanos-cuenta Raph orgulloso.

-Todo el mundo conoce muy bien tu temperamento, pero ¿Qué hay de tu laso sensible?-pregunto confundida.

-¡¿Qué quieren saber?!-pregunta furioso.

-¡Nada, nada!-contesto asustada.

-Yo jamás muestro mi lado sensible a nada ni nadie-contesta serio.

* * *

_Booyaka-Showdown, Part 2_

_Raph, Abril y sus hermanos miran como el Technodrome se hunde en el oceano. Raph se sienta tristemente en la capsula de los Kraang._

_-No le di nada mas que duros momentos, si pudiera regresar en el tiempo le haria mas caso a Leo-dice Raph con tristeza._

_-¿De verdad?_

_-De verdad-contesta Raph pero al reconocer la voz abre los ojos-¡Leo!_

* * *

-¡En mi defensa yo creí que mi hermano había muerto!-dice Raph sonrojado.

-Bueno, eso prueba que quieres a tus hermanos.

-¿Pero de que estas hablando?-pregunta Raph sintiéndose ofendido-Yo quiero a mis hermanos.

-¿Cuéntanos tu relación con tus hermanos?-pregunto interesada.

-Bueno aunque jamas lo demuestro yo quiero mucho a mis hermanos. Si admito que siempre peleo y discuto con Leonardo pero eso no prueba que lo odie, con Donnie el es el nerd de la familia y un bobo

-¡OYE!-grita Donnie ofendido desde los camerinos.

-Pero yo lo quiero mucho aunque lo envidio por ser el mas alto del equipo, y en cuanto a Mikey el es muchas cosas: es molesto, perezoso, informal, descuidado, imprudente, impuntual, odioso, destructivo, impusivo, casi nunca se baña ….

2 horas después

-También es muy ruidoso, glotón, irresponsable, algo traicionero, ….

-¡¿HAY ALGUN PERO EN ALGUNA PARTE?!-Grita Mikey desde los camerinos.

-Si por favor-suplico aburrida.

-Y pero muy molesto-dice Raph cruzando los brazos-Pero el es mi hermano pequeño y pobre del villano que se atreva a lastimarlo.

-Si que tienes una larga lista sobre Mikey-dije sorprendida-bueno regresando a las preguntas ¿Qué opinas sobre Abril?

-Bueno ella y yo no hablamos mucho que digamos, pero eso no quiera decir que no somos amigos. Ella es una gran chica que puedo considerarla como la hermana que nunca tuve-dijo Raph tranquilo.

-¿Por qué te burlas de Donnie cuando se trata de Abril?-pregunto cruzando los brazos.

-Porque el no tiene ninguna posibilidad con Abril, aunque no debí habérselo dicho se lo dije-dice Raph serio.

* * *

_Operation: Break Out_

_-¡Abril lo vio!-dice Donnie enojado._

_-Estoy seguro que ella le…-Raph no puedo seguir ya que vio la triste mirada de su hermana-Espera ¿Aun crees que tienes oportunidad con ella?-pregunta sorprendido._

_-Bueno yo-contesta Donnie nervioso._

_-Wow eso es adorable y triste, es tristeadorable __(Creo que así lo dijo)__. Si quieres impresionar a Abril sera mejor que me dejes fuera de eso-dice Raph yendose._

* * *

-Fuistes duro con el-dije enojada.

-Si, pero me impresiono ya que nos demostró que la ama demasiado para arriesgar su propia vida-dice Raph sorprendido-No como Bobonardo que aun insiste que hay algo bueno en Karai-dice en tono serio cruzando los brazos.

-Tú aceptaste que ella es bonita-dije con una sonrisa divertida.

-Si claro ¿Tienes pruebas?-pregunta confiado.

Le regalo una sonrisa maléfica y apunto a la pantalla.

* * *

_Alien Agenda_

_-Tenias razón, no se en que estaba pensando-dice Leo._

_-Entiendo porque te gusto, aunque tenga un enfoque maligno-dice Raph cruzando los brazos._

* * *

Volteo a ver a Raph pero me asusto al verlo totalmente rojo como su bandada.

-¡¿QUIEN ESTA PONIENDO ESTOS VIDEOS PARA DEJARME MAL?!-pregunta furioso.

-¡Pasamos a otra pregunta antes de que asesines a mi contacto!-dije asustada-¿Cómo es tu relación con Splinter?

Raph vuelve a la normalidad y me mira confundido.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-pregunta confundido-El es mi padre, el mejor de todos ya que cuando mutamos en vez de abandonarnos a nuestra suerte nos crío como si fuéramos sus hijos ¿Qué hombre o mutante haría eso?

-Buen punto ¿Pero les a dando una buena tunda fuera del entrenamiento, ya sabes cuando se portan mal?

-Solo dos veces, no quiero recordarlos ya que me duele los sitios donde me pego-dice sobándose la cabeza.

-De acuerdo ¿Oye no te has enamorado?-pregunto interesada.

-Jajajajajaja yo enamorarme, es lo ultimo que quiero sentir-dijo orgulloso.

-¿Pero no te imaginaste una chica en especial y perfecta para ti?

-No, pero si me interesara una chica será la mas bella del universo-dijo orgulloso.

-¡ABRIL ES LA MAS BELLA DEL UNIVERSO!-grita Donnie desde los camerinos.

-¡NO ES CIERTO, KARAI LO ES!-grita Leo desde los camerinos.

-¡PRODUCCION CALMEN A LOS INVITADOS!-grito molesta-si ustedes respetaron la entrevista de Leo al menos que respeten la tuya.

-Estas en lo cierto-dice Raph.

-¿Te has imaginado a Tang Shen criándote junto con tus hermanos ya que ella es tu madre adoptiva y a Miwa?

-Cuando era niño, cuando nos hablo el Maestro Splinter nos contó su historia esa noche soñé a Tang Shen como mi madre y a Miwa como hermana, digo que pudo haber sido maravillosa-dijo con tristeza.

-Lo lamento-dije sintiendo pena por el.

-No importa-dijo Raph tranquilizándose.

-Cambiemos de tema….Oye 3 personas me mandaron estas preguntas para ti, no diré sus nombre porque me lo pidió así es anónimo-dije sacando una tarjeta-pregunta ¿Te has imaginado tener una hermana gemela?

-No, en realidad no….. Pero si la tuviera y fuera igual a mi nos llevaríamos genial-dice sonriendo con la idea.

-_De lo que se salvaron sus hermanos-_Pienso asustada con la idea-¿Por qué crees que el programa favorito de Leo es muy bobo?

-La ve millones de veces y repite cada dialogo de ese Capitán Ryan, es desesperante y además el programa es aburrido-dice Raph molesto.

…..

-Vaya, parece que lograron calmar la situación en los camerinos-dije sorprendida.

-Si, lo que pasa es que el Maestro Splinter les ordeno hacer salto Ninjas-contesta alguien de la producción.

-Se lo merecen-dice Raph orgulloso.

-Aquí va la última ¿Cómo encontraste a Spike?

-Bueno hace años estaba paseando por las alcantarillas y lo encontré ahí flotando en el agua, me compadecí por el que lo lleve a la guarida y el Maestro Splinter me dejo conservarlo-contesta Raph.

-Misterio de como Raph encontro a Spike resuelto-dije divertida-Vaya se nos acabo el tiempo ¿Quieres dar algún mensaje?

-No, así estoy bien-contesta Raph tranquilo.

-Bueno ¡ADIOS! Nos vemos pronto-dije despidiéndome.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado La próxima entrevista es de Donnie **

**Así que si quieren hacer preguntas enviármelas y díganme si digo sus nombre o los pongo como anónimos.**

** Adiós **

**Cuidense.**


	3. Entrevistando a Donatello

5

4

3

2

1

-¡HOLA A TODOS!-grito emocionada entrando al escenario-¿Cómo están?, yo soy Talia y estamos de vuelta con las entrevistas de ¡LAS TORTUGAS NINJAS!-todos aplauden-Muy bien saludemos a nuestro invitado de hoy, Damas y Caballero con ustedes la tortuga mas lista e inteligente del grupo ¡DONATELLO!

Donatello entra nervioso al escenario y saluda a todos sentándose en su asiento.

-Hola Donatello, gracias por venir-saludo mientras me siento en mi asiento.

-Al contrario, gracias por invitarme. Y puedes llámame Donnie-dice Donnie.

-De nada, Donnie dinos ¿Qué se siente ser el mas inteligente del grupo?

-Bueno es un gran honor y….. ¡No espera! No, no es un gran honor ya que los inteligente siempre son los aburridos y yo obviamente no soy aburrido, soy un gran experto en Artes Marciales-dice Donnie enojado apretando sus puños- Y que es eso que Mikey es el divertido, yo también soy divertido y como es que Raph es el mas rudo y yo también lo soy, y aun sigo sin entender que el es mi segundo hermano mayor-dice cruzando los brazos molesto-soy Inteligente, divertido y rudo, soy todo en uno-dice orgulloso.

-Ok, pero hay algo que todos nos estamos preguntando ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inteligente y saber mas cosas que tus hermanos sin que hayas ido a la escuela?-pregunto confundido.

-Mmmm buena pregunta, por suerte tengo la respuesta-dice divertido-pues cuando era pequeño me a interesado muchas cosas como desarmar y armas cosas, leer libros e investigar. Eh estado haciendo eso toda mi vida y e seguido haciéndolo y es por eso que me hice mas inteligente que mis hermanos, aunque ellos se burlas a veces de mi con eso diciendo que soy débil-dice cruzando los brazos ofendido.

-Si, todos son así con los mas inteligentes-dice divertida- Cuéntanos de tu relación con tus hermanos.

-Bueno, no es tan genial como digamos porque tenemos nuestros buenos y malos momentos-dice Donnie recargándose en el asiento-Mi relación con Leo es mas tranquila ya que no peleamos, solo lo hacemos en el entrenamiento, nos protegemos mucho la espalda, con Raph digamos que con el es un poco complicada ya que nos peleamos de vez en cuando, se burla de mi inteligencia pero aun así yo lo quiero y nos protegemos mutuamente y en cuanto a Mikey…. La misma lista que dio Raph sobre el la iba a decir yo porque en realidad así es el-dice divertido.

-¡OYE!-grita Mikey desde los camerinos.

-El y yo nos peleamos demasiado, odio cuando me utiliza para sus bromas cuando esta aburrido y se transforma en el Doctor Bromastein

* * *

_Panic in the Sewers_

_-Oye, ya bastante nos a hecho trabajar Splinter, debes buscar una forma de relajarte-dice Mikey viendo la creación de Donnie._

_-Cada quien manera su estrés de forma diferente Mikey-contesta Leo tranquilo._

_-Si, yo lo manejo así-dice Donnie orgulloso._

_-Y así es como yo lo manejo-dice Mikey lanzando el globo con agua._

_Leo esquiva el globo pero termina estrellandose en la cara de Donnie, el se quita el casco furioso y comienza a seguir a Mikey._

_-¡SIGUES TU LEO! ¡EL DOCTOR BROMASTEIN HACE VISITAS A DOMICILIO! ¡AAAAA!-grita Mikey huyendo de Donnie._

* * *

-Si logre vengarme de ese globo con agua, pero el es mi hermano pequeño y lo protegeré aunque me cueste mi vida-dice Donnie tranquilo.

-Ahora viene la pregunta importante Donnie ¿Qué tal tu relación con Abril?-pregunto emocionada.

-¿Q….Que qu…quieres saber? Ella y yo somos amigos-dice Donnie nervioso y rojo como tomate.

-Ni te hagas que todo el mundo sabe que la amas con locura-dice emocionada.

-P…pero ella se puede ente…

-Enterar-termina la oración-no te preocupes que uno de mis agentes la distrae y de aquí nada saldrá de nuestras bocas

-Muy bien-dice Donnie rendido- Yo estoy enamorado de Abril desde el primer momento en que la vi, ella estaba ahí caminando con su padre y se veía tan bella, sus hermosos ojos azules y su hermosos cabello rojo-dice enamorado-Pero por ahora somos solo amigos y creo que así seguiremos siéndolo ya que tengo miedo que cuando le diga lo que siento se arruine nuestra amista-dice deprimido.

-Tranquilo Donnie-dije tratando de calmarlo-tus hermanos siempre se burla de ti por el amor que sientes por ella.

-Así es, siempre se burlan de mí-dijo enojado-pero ya me vengue de Leo una vez con Karai.

* * *

_Enemy of My Enemy_

_- ¿Y después que volaremos?-pregunta Mikey emocionado._

_-Si es que Karai puede conseguirlo-dice Leo golpeando el saco._

_-¿Estas preocupado por "Tu novia"?-pregunta Donnie en tono burlón-entiendo por que hacen esto, se ve divertido._

* * *

-Aunque ya entendí porque ellos hacen eso, se ve muy divertido-dice Donnie en tono burlón-pero cuando le toque a Raph y a Mikey no dudare en vengarme-dice en tono maléfico.

-Esperemos que pronto tus hermanos consigan novia-dije en tono burlón-¿Cómo es tu relación con Splinter?

-Es fantástica, me alegro mucho que el sea mi padre. Me da consejos aunque la mayor parte termino confundido, pero es un gran padre y me siento honrado de ser su hijo-dice Donnie agradecido.

-¿Te hubiera gustado que Tang Shen y Miwa hubieran formado parte de esa vida?

-La verdad si, me hubiera gustado tener una madre y una hermana, hubiera sido fantástico pero gracias a Destructor jamás pudimos tener esa oportunidad-dijo Donnie en tono triste.

-¿Se han preguntado como hubiera sido su vida si hubiera habido una quinta tortuga y hubiera sido una chica?-pregunto interesada.

-No, jamás… pero si no se pareciera a mis hermanos de molesto y le gustara ayudarme en mis experimentos e inventos hubiera sido genial-dice Donnie divertido.

-¿Por qué cuando en una mision te toca estar con Mikey te enojas?

* * *

_The Gauntlet_

_-Mikey tu quédate con Donnie-dice Leo._

_-¿Por qué tengo que quedarme con Mikey?-pregunta Donnie molesto._

_-Oye-dice Mikey ofendido._

_-Yo no lo quiero y estoy a cargo-contesta Leo._

_-Oye-dice Mikey ofendido._

_-Entonces que Raph se quede con Mikey-dice Donnie._

_-Si, sobre mi cadáver-contesta Raph._

_-Oigan empiezo a pensar que nadie quiere estar conmigo, bien, me las arreglare por mi cuenta-dice Mikey molesto lanzando una bola de humo._

_Pero no tardo ni un minuto en regresar._

_-Jejejejej es un armario-dice Mikey nervioso._

_-Diviértanse-dice Raph yéndose con Leo._

* * *

-No me recuerdes ese día ya que fue el día que conocimos a Destructor y casi nos mata-dice Donnie molesto.

-Debió de ser muy fuerte para ustedes-dice un poco seria.

-Vi mi vida a través de mis ojos-dice Donnie molesto-fue algo aburrida, de verdad paso mucho tiempo en el Laboratorio-dice sorprendido.

-Oye ¿Qué se siente que Cabeza de Piel te agarre siempre la cara?-pregunto divertida.

-Un infierno, no entiendo porque siempre me agarra la cara ¿Qué tiene mi cara?-pregunta molesto.

-¡¿QUIERES QUE TE DIGA LA LISTA EN ORDEN ALFABETICO?!-pregunta Raph

-Jajjajajajajajaja muy bien, pasaremos a las preguntas-dije divertida sacando las tarjetas-Aquí va una ¿Por qué te gusta Abril?

-Pues ella es ¡LA MUJER MAS BELLA DEL MUNDO!, ella me entiende, me apoya y es mi mejor amiga-dice Donnie enamorado.

-¡KARAI ES LA MAS BELLA DEL MU….

-¡YA CALLATE BOBONARDO!-grita Raph.

-¡PRODUCCION CALMELOS!-grito enojada-Siguiente pregunta es de ¿Como te imaginas tu futuro?

-Puesssss-dice Donnie imaginándose su boda con Abril-Yo casado con Abril.

-Suerte con eso-dije divertida- esta pregunta es de Mikemasters Z ¿Qué le vistes a Abril?

-Creí ya haberlo contestado pero lo diré, vi sus bellos ojos azules, su hermosa piel, su cabello rojo, sus labios y su belleza-contesta Donnie enamorado.

-Ultima pregunta de Conejis Pot ¿Con quién te resulta más fácil hablar de tu amor hacia April?

-Con el Maestro Splinter ya que me da consejos para acercarme a ella y no se burla de mi como mis hermanos-contesta tranquilo.

-Muy bien-dije viendo la hora-parece que se nos acabo el tiempo…. ¿Quieres decir algo?

-Si-dice Donnie levantandose-¡QUE TODOS LOS CHICOS SE ALEJEN DE ABRIL, ELLA ES MIA!-dice furioso.

-Bueno es todo por ahora, adios…nos vemos pronto-dije contenta.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Gracias a todos por sus preguntas**

**Nos leemos pronto en la entrevista de Mikey**

**Adios!**


End file.
